Ask My Dragonball Z Characters Questions
by Darkprime Son of Nulon
Summary: The title really says it all as you get to ask my Dragonball Z characters any questions that you want to .


Yeah sense I saw so much of the ask the Dragon Z characters questions thing I just had to do one as well only in this one everyone is going to be asking my own fan made Dragonball characters questions on just about anything really ask my characters anything you want as I won't mind it anyway all of the characters in this are copyright to myself while Dragonball z belongs to whoever made it (sorry but I can of forgot on who made Dragonball Z) also to let yeah know I have not yet really wrote any stories for my characters yet so this makes the questions allot more interesting to ask to my characters also I will be using my real name on here as well so long as I get questions I can keep on putting more chapters up .

Natalia: Okay then let's get started then and have everyone meet my Dragonball z chars first one on the list is Banisher.

Banisher: slowly and calmly comes into the room he was well known as the son of Brolly he looked alot like his father when he is in his legendary super saiyan level only thing that made Banisher not the same as his father was that his eyes where a pure purple color and his hair was a dark blue color with some yellow stripes in it he also wore the same things that his father wore and he wore a silver earring on both of his ears while his clothes where light blue and his shoes where black

Natalia: Well Banisher are you ready for some questions?.

Banisher: smirks abit before replying Of course I am ready for some questions as I am always ready for anything unlike my father I don't always say the word Kararot all the time and I am not as hot tempered as he is meaning that I am nothing like him as I do have abit of a soft spot for kids though I do tend to overdue things at times.

Natalia : Okay then well now I will see on who is next on the list reads the list for a moment before then saying and the next one on list is Theo the Namekian who is believed to be the brother of Piccolo or at lest related to him anyway.

Theo: he comes into the room but he keeps very silent not saying a word as he was the type who did not talk to much Theo looked alot like Piccolo but the odd thing about him was that his skin color was purple and not green like most Namekins he also had one black stripe on both of his arms and he also had one stripe line under both of his eyes while his eyes where a charming and calm golden color he wore the same type of clothes that Piccolo was most commonly seen in only his clothes where orange and green,.

Natalia: Now Theo I know that you don't like to talk to much but I thought it would be a good idea to have you here and have you reply to some questions as you really need to learn to open up more towards others and all .

Theo: justs nods his head in understandment smiling just alittle

Natalia: Well at lest I got you to smile abit for once anyway the next person on my list here is Vinto waits for Vinto but he does not come into the room Vinto come on already and don't be so stubborn like your father.

Vinto: finally comes into the room mumbling and grumbling abit to himself Vinto was the son of Vegeta and a female Saiyan name Narta he looked just like his father and he had a mix of both his mother and father's personality's in him but the odd thing about him was that one of his eyes was purple while the other one was green Vinto's hair was also black but with purple stripes in it and he wore the same type of clothes that his father wore when he was in his super saiyan level only his clothes where a light blue color and his shoes where purple while his armor was orange and purple

Natalia: justs shakes her head before saying to Vinto Man you are so much like your father then you realize.

Vinto: justs turns away and folds both his arms still grumbling abit under his breath as he kept silent .

Natalia: Okay then might as well see on who is next on the list and the next one on my list is Narta the mother of Vinto .

Narta: she comes into the very huge room a smile on her face as she was in a good mood today she looked kind of like on what Vegeta would look like if he had been a girl and she had spiked hair just like Vegata's only her hair was a beautiful golden color while her eyes where a light blue color she wore clothes that where very much like Vegeta's just after he joined the good side only her clothes where mostly yellow and black

Natalia: Well it seems like someone is in a good mood today.

Narta: justs smirks abit and lets out a silent chuckle under her breath.

Natalia: Okay next on the list is Nightshadow who is the long lost brother of Vegeta.

Nightshadow: is in a very bad mood as he came into the huge room a very unpleased look in his eyes Nightshadow looked just like Vegeta because he was sort of Vegeta's twin brother but unlike Vegeta Nightshadow had dark green colored eyes and his hair was a pure purple color Nightshadow also wore dark green color suit while wearing a chest armor that was blue and yellow while his shoes where black he wore the same style of clothes and armor and shoes that Vegata used while his gloves where black as he liked the color black and all he also had three scars across the right side of his face

Natalia: Nightshadow I know you are not pleased about doing this but you must do this or else I will find a way to make you feel very sorry for it smirks abit as she calmly turns into her super saiyan level just because she wanted to stay that way for a while,

Nightshadow: justs folded both of his arms as he then justs lends back up againtest a wall away from the others as he grumbled abit under his breath though he was still in the room and now waiting for some questions

Natalia : Okay now it is Tuke who is next on the list is startled just abit when she heard the sound of yelling for a moment and then rised her head up to see Tuke coming into the room with a few bruises on him Let me guess Tuke you got into a fight again with Gohan's son Cloud again.

Tuke: justs nods his head growling abit under his breath before he then sited down on a nearby chair near Banisher Tuke was the brother of Cell and he looked alot like Cell when he is in his perfect form only Tuke had brown wings and his armor was brown while his skin color was blue his spots however where black just like Cell's Tuke also had two yellow markings under his eyes while his eyes themselves where a violet color Tuke also had two scars on his wings and a scar over one of his eyes as well as a scar across his chest

Natalia: Umm Tuke just to let you know I will be bringing Cloud into this question and reply thing so you had better not get into a fight with Cloud while we are doing this question thing .

Tuke: was not pleased to hear this but he justs nods his head in understandment though he was still abit angry at all of this.

Natalia: Well since I had already said that Cloud the son of Gohan was going to be in this question thing I might as well let him come in next Cloud it is you turn to come into the room now.

Cloud: comes into the room a very cheerful look in his eyes however it quickly went away when he noticed that Tuke was also in the room as he then justed choosed to ignore him for now Cloud looked just like his father in many ways only his hair was black with just a few small yellow stripes in it he also wore the same style of clothes that he father wore during the Buu Saga only his clothes where blue and black ,

Natalia: just hopes to herself that Tuke and Cloud will not try to kill each other as she then says Okay next on the list is Sango a Saiyan warrior who for a unknown reason looks alot like Goku but is no where related to him at lest that is what he told me anyway.

Sango: comes into the room in his super saiyan level a bitter cold and cruel look in his eyes as unlike Goku Sango was not very kind hearted and he was abit rude and cold hearted towards other Sango looked alot like Goku only his hair was a very dark green color mixed with abit of red in it he also wore the same style of clothes that Goku wears as well only his clothes where almost all black with some grey in it while Sango eyes where a very dark red color while in his super saiyan level however his hair color was a bright and golden color mixed with some black in it .

Natalia: gets just alittle uneasy but she trys not to show it as she knew that Sango would not cause any trouble so long as no one attacked or get's him in a bad mood Okay next on the list is Sky the son of Trunks and the best friend of Cloud .

Sky:comes into the room and smiles abit when he sees that both Nightshadow and Cloud where in the room Sky looked alot like his father Trunks only his hair was black and purple mixed together and his eyes where a light green color he was also carrying a black sword on his back and he wore the same style of clothes that Future Trunks wears only Sky's cloths where mostly orange and black and he also had a small scar on the left side of his face

NightShadow: can not help but smile abit when he saw Sky as he and Sky knew each other very well and all but he quickly shook off the smile however as he did not want anyone to think that he was getting to soft and all .

Sky: justs chuckles abit before sitting down next to and near Cloud .

Natalia: Okay at lest I won't have to worry about Sky and Cloud fighting as they are good friends and I won't have to worry about them beening together anyway next on the list is Mooler the youngest but very powerful son of Cooler .

Mooler: comes into the room seeming to be in deep thoughts about something but he then stopped and leted out a deep and hateful growl under his breath when he saw Sango as he and Sango where arch rivals and all as he glared at Sango for a long moment before he then moves to a chair before sitting down and away from Sango Mooler looked alot like his father when he is in his final from only Mooler skin color was black and his mask and eyes and armor where all red and the marking on his head was purple and also the very tip of his tail was red as well Mooler also had a lot of scars on his body as well he had a three scars on his tail and one scar over one of his eyes and two scars on both of his legs unlike his father however Mooler's forms where backwards in other words Mooler's last form looks like Cooler then he is in his 4th form while his first form is the one that he is in now

Natalia: Okay well at lest Mooler is trying to avoid starting a fight with Sango and has a enough since to not start a fight unless he has to anyway next on the list is Mooler's older brother and Cooler 's other son named Darko .

Darko: comes into the room with a very sly and evil look in his eyes as he smirked abit at Mooler as he and Mooler often tended to get into fights with each other over who is more powerful but this time Darko leted that slide away as he still cared about his younger brother deep down inside of him Darko looked alot like Metal Cooler only he of course was not made out of metal even though it looked like it his skin color was a dark green color while his chest and tail where a pure black color his armor was dark red color as well while his eyes where a light blue color Darko also had some scars on his body as well as he had a two scars on his neck and four scars on his tail and one scar on one of his legs Darko also had a final form whiched looked alot like his father's final form.

Natalia: watches as Darko choosed to sit down a few feet away from Mooler as she justed smiled abit to herself before she then said Okay and the 3rd of the last three characters on my list is Breeza the son of Frieza.

Breeza: it takes him a moment before he finds the right room as he then stepped into the huge room his tail moving around in a very unsure way as he glared abit at Mooler as for some unknown reason Breeza and Mooler never got along to well with each other something that might have to do with their fathers not liking each other Breeza looked alot like his father when he is in his final form only Breeza skin color was dark green and his armor and head where black and his eyes where a calm violet color once he was sure on where he was going to sit Breeza choosed to sit down next to Banisher and away from Mooler as now both Mooler and Breeza where ignoring each other .

Natalia: justs shakes her head sighing deeply under her breath before she then says Okay the 2nd character and almost the last character on my list is RedCanyon who is believed to be related to Janeba somehow.

RedCanyon: comes into the room with a very evil smirk on his face as he then justed silently sited down near Tuke a1 evil smirk still on his face RedCanyon looked alot like Janeba when he is in his final form and he was holding a black and red sword in his hands his tail was black and most of his body was black and purple while his eyes where a pure dark red color he also had abit of red and blue colors mixed in him as well

Natalia: And last but not lest on my list is Tai the adopted Icejin son to Mooler and he is the only one who is a child on this question and reply thing.

Tai: feels very shy and uneasy as he slowly came into the room but his fear quickly went away when he saw that Mooler was in the huge room as Tai right away ran right over to Mooler then climbed onto his lap and curled up in a ball as curled up close to Mooler's chest a cute smile on his face as Mooler justed leted Tai rest on his lap as he did not seem to mind it all Tai looked alot like Frieza when he is in his final form only Tai's skin color was purple and his head marking and chest marking where light blue Tai also had a star marking on one of his hand armor and he also had a moon shaped marking on his head as well beening that he was still just a child it made since that he was very shy and uneasy

That all of my characters and they are now waiting for some questions so please review and ask my characters questions as I would really like it if you did that as I can't make any more chapters intill someone asks questions to my characters and all also this is my first fanfiction as well so try to be nice okay?.


End file.
